dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Digging Deep Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event----- -----Next Event The was the twenty-sixth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Story: 'Dragon Tales: Digging Deep' *The Fungi Dragon never looked up. Her eyes, were always downcast, searching the earth. And unlike other dragons, who felt most at home in the sky, she rarely left the ground. "There has to be more to life than flying," thought the dragon. *As the Fungi Dragon sniffed the wet soil with her red snout, she felt the slightest tremble. Something had moved under the ground, something either very small and very close or very large and very deep. "Could there be dragons living down there?" she wondered. "I must find out." But how? *There were many caves in the land of the Fungi Dragon: large caves, small caves, some no bigger than a single mushroom - though the latter were often mistaken for simple holes. The Fungi Dragon knew some caves led down, down, down, far below ground. "I am brave," she said. " I will search the deep caves for dragon sounds!" *The first cave was full of glowing mushrooms that tasted sweet and filled the Fungi Dragon's head with ideas. But the cave was small and did not run deep. The second cave was full of bright crystals that floated and sang and echoed against the rocks. This cave led deeper, but no dragons lived there. *The Fungi Dragon traveled for many miles. With each step, the digging sound grew louder. Louder and louder. Until finally, at the end of the tunnel, the dragon saw a large swishing tail. "I knew it!" the Fungi Dragon exclaimed. "There are dragons here underground!" *The large burrowing creature was a Delver Dragon. "I'm an explorer," the Delver said to his new friend. "I love nothing more than dig, dig, digging!" The Fungi Dragon thought this sounded like a wonderful way to spend one's time. How amazing to find another dragon who didn't feel the need to fly! *"I thought I was the only dragon who didn't love flying," said the Fungi Dragon. The Delver Dragon threw back his head and laughed. "Some dragons are fliers, some are swimmers, some are diggers, and some are glowers!" said the Delver. "In fact, I'm going to see a glower right now!" Glowing dragons? What a marvelous thing that must be! *The Fungi Dragon followed the Delver down the tunnel. Soon the air grew warmer. "It is interesting that the deeper you go, the hotter it gets," said the Fungi Dragon. The two dragons passed a stream of glowing rock. They passed a cave where the echoes never ended. But the greatest sight was at the end of their journey to the center of the dragon world. *Sitting in a large round cave at the center of the world was the most beautiful creature the Fungi Dragon had ever seen. The Luminous Dragon glowed with a delicate blue light. "Welcome little dragon," said the elder dragon. "You came here seeking others like yourself, and here you will find them. Not all winged creatures seek to touch the clouds. Here, in my kingdom, you will meet many of them." So the Fungi Dragon lived in the great cave of the Luminous Dragon and dug tunnels with the Delver Dragon and went on many adventures. Legends call them the Dragons of the Deep. Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on May 26, 2017 and ended on Jun. 6, 2017. Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event